


You Need Only Ask

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Established Relationship, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M, i dont know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Kuroo asked, as he handed Daichi his black pea coat. </p><p>“Yes, I’m sure.” The shorter one replied, as he took the coat and promptly wore it. It was quite longer than what he is used to, and more fitted, since Kuroo is taller and thinner than him. But it smells strongly of Kuroo’s cologne, and well, Daichi doesn’t have any complaints with that. Kuroo also helped him with the buttons, which did a number on the butterflies on his stomach.</p><p>For the KuroDai Week 2016 Day 2: Clothes Swap / <strike>Same Team AU</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Only Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short and sweet but I don't know what happened. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy! :D

“Hmm…this is odd,” Daichi murmured in front of the open closet, which apparently doesn’t have his coat. He had an errand to run, and had needed one, since it started snowing outside. The situation was odd, since it was just the other day that he and Kuroo took their coats out in preparation for the cold weather to come. He was pretty sure that it could be inside their shared closet, since it wasn’t on the clothes rack.

“Kuroo,” he called out, unable to solve the mystery by himself.

“Yeah?” was the reply that came somewhere from the kitchen.

Daichi closed the closet, and stepped out of their bedroom and made his way into their kitchen. Kuroo was bent over in front of the refrigerator, clearly looking for something to eat (a feat which he would probably fail, since Daichi’s errand have something to do with going to the supermarket).

For a moment, Daichi was unable to talk, as he was taken by the view that was generously presented to him. It wasn’t until Kuroo stood up straight and turned to look at him, a slice of bread hanging from his mouth that Daichi realized that Kuroo was waiting for whatever he has to say.

Daichi covered up his embarrassment by clearing his throat. “Uh, have you seen my coat? It’s not on the clothes rack nor in the closet.”

Kuroo knitted his eyebrows, trying to remember. The thoughtful expression immediately cleared as the information came back to him. “I think it’s along with my clothes. I put it in the laundry this morning.”

“What?”

“It was on my pile, okay.” Kuroo said, his hands up in mock surrender.

The pile Kuroo was talking about is the one that can be usually found sitting at the top of, or draped on the comfy arm chair in their bedroom. Kuroo had taken to calling it his pile, since it is where he usually dumps the clothes he was too lazy to return back to the closet, or those he used that he doesn’t deem as too dirty to be put in the laundry just yet. But today was their laundry day, and the pile had been growing, so Kuroo decided to wash all of them.

Daichi realized his mistake then. He didn’t find a hanger to hang his coat with, that’s why he had draped the said coat over the arm chair, and then promptly forgot about it.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked.” Kuroo said, apologetic, upon seeing Daichi’s put upon expression.

Daichi sighed. “No, that’s alright. I just don’t have anything to use, and I really need to make that market trip.” He really did. They both missed the weekly market trip they do every weekend, because Daichi had a project to work on with his groupmates, and Kuroo had many readings and essays to write. Which is why Daichi is doing it during his free day.

“Why don’t I go instead?” the taller one offered. Daichi looked at him, slighted. 

“No.” He firmly said. “You have a paper to write and you can’t use this as an excuse to procrastinate.” Daichi scolded along with the trademark crossing of his arms.

“Alright, alright,” Kuroo conceded, rubbing the back of his neck to admit his defeat. He then looked out the window. It wasn’t snowing hard, but if it continues until later, it would pile up.

“Well, if you really have to go, you better use mine. I don’t think it’s going to stop snowing anytime soon. We can’t have you freezing to death out there.”

Daichi, steady in his stubbornness, nodded his assent. The entire situation did not raise any warning alarms in his head. He didn’t get suspicious that Kuroo’s coat should have been with the pile, but wasn’t. Kuroo walked past him to go to their bedroom to fetch the said coat. Daichi went to the entryway, to put on his shoes.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Kuroo asked, as he handed Daichi his black pea coat.

“Yes, I’m sure.” The shorter one replied, as he took the coat and promptly wore it. It was quite longer than what he is used to, and more fitted, since Kuroo is taller and thinner than him. But it smells strongly of Kuroo’s cologne, and well, Daichi doesn’t have any complaints with that. Kuroo also helped him with the buttons, which did a number on the butterflies on his stomach.

Checking his back pocket to make sure he has his wallet and phone, Daichi grabbed his beanie and went on his way.

\-----

Kuroo sighed in relief the moment the door closed. He thanked his lucky stars that Daichi hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. To carry out this plan, Kuroo made sure that there won’t be any hanger in sight last night, so that it would leave Daichi with no other choice than to drape his coat on the arm chair. This gave him the pretense that it was in the pile.

And while it’s true that the pile had been growing, Kuroo doesn’t really have the need to wash all of them. After all, the dirty clothes that already need washing are safely away with those that belong to Daichi, in the laundry basket. If ever there are stray clothes that does not belong to him, Kuroo usually makes it a point to ask the other if he already wants it to be included in the laundry pile.

The situation had been a gamble, and Daichi could have caught on quick, but he didn’t. Luckily his distractions worked. But right now, the nervousness he was hiding a while ago, when he was carrying out his plans, had doubled. There was no other thing to do than pace around the apartment, while he waits.

\-----

Daichi had been gone for a considerably long time, and the worry Kuroo has for himself, was undoubtedly transferred over to Daichi’s wellbeing. He had been looking outside the window, when Daichi got past the 45 minute mark, the maximum that it usually takes to make the trip. It shouldn’t have taken Daichi this long. The store is a few blocks away from their place, but could still be considered as walking distance. He would’ve understood and made considerations if it had been a weekend. But it is a weekday, and Kuroo doubts that many people would go for a shopping trip, during this time, and with this kind of weather.

He had been checking his phone as well, but there’s nothing. He was ready to follow Daichi, but before he could get anything, there was the knock on the door he had been waiting for. He wasted no time in opening it. Daichi was shivering, and his grip on the grocery bags was tight, and Kuroo is pretty sure that it’s not just because of the cold. He immediately pulled the other man into his arms.

“Sawamura… I’m glad you’re back.” He said after breaking the hug, relief evident in his voice.

“You had me worried.” He hurriedly ushered the other inside their apartment, and took the bags and made his way to the kitchen to unload it, while Daichi took off his coat and hat, which he threw to the general direction of the couch. On the other hand, his hold on the coat, specifically, the thing inside one of its pocket, was strong.

He followed his boyfriend to the kitchen, and took a deep breath.

“Kuroo?” he softly called out. He waited until the other paused whatever he was doing to look at him. There was something unreadable in Kuroo’s eyes, even if it seemed inquisitive, but Daichi met his gaze head-on, and continued before he lose his nerves.

“We need to talk.”

\-----

Daichi’s mood was noticeably pleasant as he walked towards his destination. The wind was cold, so he had brought the collar of Kuroo’s coat closer, to keep warm. It’s an added bonus that it smells like Kuroo, and Daichi indulged himself with the small pleasure. He forgot to wear his gloves, so he’d have to make do with blowing and rubbing them together, and keeping them inside the coat pockets. It was then when he felt the small, cube-shaped object.

He stopped walking and took it out. His eyes widened and felt his breathing halt at the revelation. It couldn’t be what he think it is.

Sawamura Daichi couldn’t be holding a black ring box he found inside his boyfriend’s pocket, while he’s in the middle of the walkway, on a snowy afternoon.

He looked around, clearly waiting for a sign that this is actually just a dream, or one big and convoluted prank, but the people kept on walking, and no one was paying mind to a guy who froze like a statue at the middle of the pavement.

No, this is the reality, and he is not imagining or dreaming about it. He hastily put the box inside the pocket, like it burned him, and rubbed his hands harder, as if that would take the feel of it away from his senses.

\-----

Daichi doesn’t remember how he managed to walk the rest of the way, or how he shopped for the items. He’d been running on auto pilot ever since he discovered the ring box inside Kuroo’s coat pocket. What he did know was that the shopping did not take a long time, and he could’ve have made it back quicker.

But honestly, he just didn’t feel ready to face Kuroo. So he settled for staying inside a café, while he mull over the implications of his discovery. He didn’t dare open it, afraid of what he might find. But, so many thoughts have been running on Daichi’s head, at the forefront of those were if he was supposed to find out about this. What if he wasn’t? Should he act like nothing happened? Like he doesn’t know anything about it? Or should he confront Kuroo? What does he plan to do with this?

All these thoughts were making his head spin.

Daichi carded his hand on his hair and he let his head drop on the table with a loud thump, the action rattling the steaming cup of black coffee he ordered.

 _‘What makes you think that it’s for you?’_ A traitorous part of his mind asked. Daichi sat up straight at this. It’s possible. What if this ring… is not for him? What right does he have to think about it like this is for him? What if it is not about him at all?

A sudden weight filled the pit of his stomach. This was when Daichi knew that he has to confront the man himself.

\-----

“I don’t know where to start,” Daichi admitted. The coat was on top of the dining table, beside it, the ring box that started all of this.

“Let me,” Kuroo said. “I’m sorry,” he confessed, his head bowed down in shame.

Daichi felt like he was doused with cold water. Why was Kuroo saying sorry? Is this how its going to end. He was already willing himself to be numb and detached, when Kuroo continued.

“I planned all of this. Please don’t be mad at me.”

Daichi blinked. And then some more, until what Kuroo said completely registered.

“Eh?”

Kuroo snapped his head up at the tone. Daichi looked so confused, and his eyes was gleaming with wetness.

“Wha- what the?!” He exclaimed. “Sawamura, what are you thinking about?” He demanded.

“I-I… I thought,” he mumbled. “I thought it’s for someone else,” he finished lamely.

Kuroo gaped at his boyfriend. Trust Daichi to misinterpret these kinds of things. Then again, Kuroo did not make himself clear. Daichi likes to be confronted with things, but curse Kuroo for not being brave enough to actually do this normally.

“For the record, know that this” he gestured to the box, “is for _you_ , and not anyone else.”

The relief was so obvious in Daichi’s face and the heavy load that lodged itself on the pit of his stomach was suddenly gone.

“I thought the note would make it obvious enough.”

“What note?”

Kuroo looked at Daichi disbelievingly. “What do you mean, ‘what note’?” The confusion suddenly cleared when Kuroo realized the problem.

“Sawamura, did you open it?” he asked.

Daichi shook his head, and Kuroo’s jaw dropped. Of course. He sighed then snatched the ring box from the table and pushed it toward Daichi. The other hesitantly took it.

“Open it.” Kuroo commanded.

 And Daichi did. Inside the black ring box was a simple silver band, in the middle of it, was a small piece of rolled paper, which he took and unfurled.

_SAWAMURA DAICHI_

Daichi scoffed, feeling a little silly and stupid for thinking negatively. And yeah, it was glaringly obvious.

“Do you understand now?” Kuroo asked softly. Daichi looked at him contemplatively, then nodded.

“I do,” he said, his voice hesitant. “But Kuroo, it’s too sudden. I’m sure about you, you know that, but we’re still young and-”

Kuroo shushed him. “I know that. It doesn’t have to be now,” he said, as he looked at Daichi fondly. Hearing Daichi say that he’s sure about Kuroo, as much as he is about him made his heart soar. This is the reason why he did, why he is doing this, in the first place.

He then proceeded to get the box from Daichi, took out the ring with one hand, and got Daichi’s hand with the other.

“For the meantime, this is a promise,” he whispered, then proceeded to put the ring on Daichi’s finger. “Is that alright, Daichi?”

Daichi, for his part, gave Kuroo a blinding smile as he squeezed his hand.

“It’s more than alright, Tetsurou.”

It might not be now, but by the time they’re both ready, one need only ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by another prompt: _Person A proposing to Person B by leaving a ring in their own jacket and lending it to be on a cold day._
> 
> So I went and ran with it!


End file.
